


"I did it for you! To protect you!"- Keith (Voltron) and Shiro (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Blood, Bruises, Gen, PTSD flashback, Torture, galra being big purple meanies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: For square #13 in my birthday whump bingo challenge!Justheretobreakthingsblog on tumblr asked: “‘I did it for you’ with keith, please :)”





	"I did it for you! To protect you!"- Keith (Voltron) and Shiro (Voltron)

Shiro paced back and forth in the cell, frantic and pissed off by turns. He kept trying to unclench his fists, but before he know it they would be tight at his sides again. He had punched the wall not long in, but it hadn’t done much to make him feel better; with the extra strength and weapon functions of his arm shut off, punching the wall with it had only made the connection point to his upper arm ache. That hadn’t stopped him from doing it a few more times, though, for good measure.

He and Keith had been infiltrating a Galra base, planning to use Shiro’s arm to access the computer system, and Shiro had frozen at the worst possible moment. They hadn’t expected to find any medical facilities on the base other than a basic infirmary, but they’d found a fully equipped lab, including stasis tubes and tables with restraints, and Shiro- Shiro had frozen in place, unable to move as memories buffeted at him.

_ “The arm will not heal quickly enough on its own, and this affords us an opportunity. Remove it. Replace it.” _

Shiro snapped back to reality just in time to hear Keith shout his name, and then a sentry was on him, bearing him down from behind. Shiro had hit the ground, barely managing to break his fall, but before he regained his bearings there had been a blaster muzzle pressing painfully into the back of his neck. Things devolved quickly from there, with both Keith and himself being taken into Galran custody.

They hadn’t spent long in the cell before the commander of the base had come to take one of them for questioning. Keith had jumped up and charged, before being quickly subdued by the waiting sentries.   


“ _ Well, if you’re in such a hurry, I can be accomodating. Bring him. _ ”

Shiro had yelled, running forward to stop them, but had been thrown back by a sentry, and he wasn’t fast enough to try again before the door slammed shut and locked.

That had been at least an hour ago.

Shiro growled under his breath and continued pacing. He knew he should conserve his strength, try to focus, and stay calm and in control, but that felt beyond him at the moment.

He was getting ready to try hitting the wall again- not because he thought it would help, but because it would make him feel better- when there was a noise from outside the cell door. He stilled, listening, and heard the sound of sentries approaching.

He turned to face the door, tense as it opened to reveal two sentries holding a sagging Keith between them. They shoved him through the doorway, and Keith crumpled to the ground before Shiro could catch him. The sentries slammed the door shut, and Shiro could hear the lock engage as he rushed forward to drop to his knees next to Keith.

“Keith, you ok?”

Keith groaned and rolled over onto his back. “That is a  _ stupid  _ quiznacking question.”

Shiro snorted, the thumb of his left hand skimming lightly over a dark bruise starting to develop on Keith’s jaw. “Yeah, I know. But seriously, what happened?”

“Oh, you know,” Keith tried to sit up, but stopped with a wince and dropped back down to the floor. “They asked me a bunch of stuff, and I didn’t tell them anything. They hit me a lot. I still didn’t say anything. They zapped me with a purple stick thing. Rinse, repeat.”

Shiro winced in sympathy; he knew what the control sticks felt like.

“I think they just got bored; no fun when your victim doesn’t engage.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, still taking stock of Keith’s condition. The bruise on Keith’s jaw was pretty big, spreading from near the point of his chin almost up to his ear; there was another smaller bruise starting up on his forehead. Further down Shiro could see bloodied lines showing under ripped strips of Keith’s undersuit.

“Stop that.”

Shiro glanced back up to Keith’s face.

“Stop what?”

“You’re making the face. Stop it.”

“What- I’m not making a face. What face?”

“The face you make when something happens and you think you should have stopped it.”

Shiro scowled. “But I should have. I’m the leader, they should have taken me, not you.”

“You’re not the  _ only  _ leader, Shiro. Who do you think was flying Black while you were gone?”

“That’s different. On this mission, I was lead; it should have been me.”

“Why?”

“Because as leader it’s my responsibility to protect my teammates.”

“ _ No _ .” With another grimace and some help from Shiro, Keith got himself upright, and Shiro helped him over to lean against the wall.

“No?”

Keith shook his head. “No. It’s the job of the  _ team  _ to protect  _ each other _ . You’re the one always spouting all that teamwork stuff at us. You don’t get to just decide that somehow those rules don’t apply to you, too.”

Shiro’s scowl intensified. “That was still no reason for you to-”

Keith poked Shiro hard in the chest. “I did it for  _ you _ , to protect you, Shiro. You weren’t fully recovered yet, I could see it. I wasn’t going to let them take you for an interrogation when you were having a flashback. What kind of teammate...no, what kind of  _ friend  _ would that have made me?”

Shiro mulled that over for a moment, cycling through responses in his mind before finally settling on a reluctant, “Thank you.”

A small smile quirked at Keith’s lips. “I’d say ‘anytime’, but I’d rather not have to do this a lot.”

Shiro moved to settle down next to Keith, putting an arm around his shoulders so Keith could lean against him rather than the cold wall. “How many times are you gonna have to save me?”

Keith let his eyes slide closed. “As many times as it takes.”


End file.
